


Do You Want to Play Deductions?

by grantvire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantvire/pseuds/grantvire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on the frozen song 'Do you want to build a snowman' I hope you guys enjoy! Slight mention of drug abuse later on, nothing massive in the slightest but just a warning here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to Play Deductions?

Sherlock stood outside Mycroft's door, it had been a long time since they'd spoken, he hovered a bit before speaking 'Do you wanna play deductions? I wanna hear what you would say! Come on Mycroft' Sherlock pleaded 'Don't be sore, come out the door? It's like you've gone away' Sherlock stopped, he needed to show Mycroft how much he wanted to be friends 'We used to be best buddies, and now we're not, I wish you'd tell me why!' He waited, no reply 'Please Mycroft, do you want to play deductions? It doesn't have to be deductions!'

Mycroft sighed, he wanted to play with Sherlock but he couldn't, he wasn't allowed, it wasn't safe, not any more, so instead he growled 'Go AWAY Sherlock'

Sherlock paused, obviously hurt 'Okay, bye' He squeaked in a small voice.

**5 years later.**

Sherlock was feeling lonely. Oh so lonely. Ever since his parents died he'd been alone, Mycroft refused to come out with him. But Sherlock needed a friend so he stood outside Mycroft's door to try again 'Do you want to play deductions? Or eat the birthday cake?' Sherlock paused again 'I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to case files!' Again no reply, there rarely was 'It gets a little lonely with all these empty rooms, just watching the hours ticking by.' Silence, there wasn't even a go away. Sherlock's shoulders slumped before walking away, well it was worth a try.

**2 more years later.**

Sherlock walked passed Mycroft's door yet again, he paused he wanted to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to knock, instead he just walked on by.

**Another 4 years.**

Sherlock needed someone, he was so alone, and so afraid, he went to Mycroft's door, not caring anymore 'Mycroft, please. I know you're in there.' He stopped, unsure how to phrase this 'People have been asking where you've been, they say to have courage' He stopped for a minute 'I'm trying too.' Again he paused 'I'm right out here for you, just let me in.' He swallowed back the tears 'We only have each other. It's just you and me.' He took a shaky breath in 'What are we gonna do?' No reply, but then when was there?

Mycroft was leant against the door, he had wanted to go out with his brother, but he kept pushing him away, he didn't mean to , but he took comfort in being alone. Alone protected him from the harsh world

**7 years on.**

Sherlock was in hospital, he'd overdosed. It was his own fault, Mycroft just knew it, he blamed himself, maybe if he'd been there for Sherlock all those years. He clasped Sherlock's limp hand on the hospital bed 'Do you want to play deductions?' he whispered quietly.


End file.
